Paris:City of Love
by chittychittybangbang16
Summary: Garfield Logan is the new U.S ambassador for foreign nations. He has moved to Paris but knows no french, until he meets Raven a half blind student, and hires her as his 'translater'. As time moves on he discovers he may be in love with her. The problem He


Hello, I typed this really good chapter and I was writing for an hour and a half then it got deleted.

Full summary:

Parie City of Love: Garfield Logan is the new U.S ambassador for foreign nations. He has moved to Paris but knows no french, until he meets Raven a half blind student, and hires her as his 'translater'. As time moves on he discovers he may be in love with her. The problem- He's 31 and she's 19. Which will cause more trouble for him the 12 year age difference or the national scandal of the ambassador falling for a college?

Disclaimer- You know I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Thirtyone year old Gar Logan got off the terminal of feeling tired,irratable, and jet lagged. Not a nice way to spend your first thirty seconds in France. A tall, handsome blond man looked around as if he got off in the wrong place. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair askew. This was the man representing the United States for the U.N. Gar Logan was the new ambassador for foreign nations. He just landed in Paris. 

"That was the worst flight ever." he grumbled trudging up to service desk. There stood a beautiful blond women, wearing a hideous blue sailors' hat. "Hi."

"Bonjour. Comment peut je vous aider?" she said rather quickly. Gar looked at her stunned.

"Uh, ok, um I need to get to a hotel," he said motioning for the map in his pocket " Hotel Del Rosa." he said louder than neccesary. The girl shook her head as if she didn't understand. Then for about ten minutes him and the woman were engaged in a heated, bilingual discussion. The line behind him was getting very long.

Finally Gar backed away from the desk. "Can you get me a ticket back to the U.S, because I don't know what I'm doing." Then a girl that was standing behind him side sepped him. She was pretty, her black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, and her bangs were dusted into her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful they were oddly enough they were violet, but looked slightly cloudy. Like they were gray tinted.

" Stanrecevez s'il vous plaît cet homme pitoyable à un hôtel c'est." she said leaning into the desk. The woman crossed her arms across her chest and looked away dramatically.

"il ainsi impoli Quotidien je m'occupe des gens comme lui me criant, ce qui fait vous voulez de moi. J'ai travaillé ici depuis cinq heures directement! Il me fait retirer mes cheveux. Vous savez que je suis cela près du quittant." the woman said throwing out weird hand movements.

The girl moved into the desk more. " Je comprends, mais vous devez voir que cet homme doit arriver à un hôtel immédiatement. Sa fille est enceinte et elle est due n'importe quel jour maintenant. il est tendu parce qu'elle se marie avec un cirque peformer. Ainsi recevez-le s'il vous plaît à un hôtel.." the girl said very tragically

The woman looked remorsful and put her hand over her heart. "Comment triste." the woman said before picking up the phone. She saidsome things on the phone, printed something on the computer and handed it to the girl. "La bonne chance avec votre fille et beau-fils battu mort." she said

The girl then grabbed Gar's arm and lead him away."Come on." she said in a perfect American accent. They sped passed a lot of people waiting for planes and exiting terminal. There were a few sitting a gray chairs at different gates reading newspapers. Gar adjusted the strap of his brown,leather laptop bag. Finally they got to part of the wing with the gift shops, coffee shops,food places, and bars. The girl looked around looking for something. Gar thought he should say something after all she did save his ass back there, and if it weren't for her he'd probably be wandering the streets of Paris alone.

"So," he said attempting to make small talk "Do you live here?" as soon as the words left his mouth Gar started mentally kicking himself. Here he was following some strange girl he just met who'd partially saved him from public embarrassment and the best he could think of was _Do you live here_? What was that? Luckily for Gar, Raven didn't seem to notice. She was to busy looking around for something. She kept walking and suddenly stopping and gazing around.

"Hey," she said suddenly turning around startling Gar.

"What?"

"Do you see this board that tells you what floor you can get your baggage?" she said looking around again.

Gar looked at her as if she were crazy. "We're standing right next to it, right there." he said pointing to the flashing board to the left side of them. The girl looked at it, then looked up at it." It's blurrier than the last time I passed it." she grumbled under her breath. She then pulled a glasses case out of her pocket and put on a pair of small black frames. She then looked up at the board for another minute, then grabbed Gar's arm again and led him down the hall, and down an escalator.

When they were down a floor, there stood a mechanical machine that luggage would come out. A lot of people were standing around the machine because the luggage hadn't started to come out yet. For some reason Gar had felt bad about his coldness towards to girl she was after all helping him."My name's Garfield but everyone calls me Gar." he said holding out his hand. The girl was looking at Gar but not directly at him. Her eyes seemed to wander past him. She glanced at his hand and slowly reached out for it. her hand was slightly shaking and at first she missed Gar's hand, then she got a hold of it.

" Raven Roth." she said " Do you have a last name?"

"Logan." he said simply

"So What brings you to Paris?" Raven said leaing against a pole crossing her arms.

He sighed. Did he really trust this girl with his life story? "I'm the new ambassador for refugees and poverty for the U.N and I'm representing the United States." he said. Suddenly someone running past them knocking Raven's bag out of her grip, her items rolled out onto the floor.

"Shit." she said quietly. Gar kneeled down to help pick her stuff up there was a typed report with Raven's name on entitled "Dramatizing Global Warming, The Real Issues" Gar quickly scanned the paper. "This is really good. Did you write it?" he asked. Raven nodded. Gar then picked up a bottle of pills. He brought them closer to his eyes and they were indeed prescribed to raven. Next to the bottle was a folded walkng cane, the kind for blind people. Gar gapped at Raven.

"I'm not blind." she said stuffing her things back into her bag. " I'm half blind, well 'legally' blind."

"What do you mean 'legally' blind?" Gar asked

"I was diagnosed with septo-optic dysplasia about four years ago. Which means my optic nerve wasn't developed properly and I had about a 20/200 vision. Before that my vision was pretty good then things started to get more blurry. I had this procedure last year to stop me from going completly blind but so far is hasn't been effective. So eventually I'll go completly blind but now I can see things about twenty feet away but nothing up close, and I can't see a thing at night." she said rather nonchalant "In case you were wondering."

Gar didn't know what t say. he felt really bad for this girl,but she didn't seem to care." How long until you loose your vision?" Gar said automatically putting his foot in his mouth.

"The doctors said about a year or two, but I think it can last at least three." Raven said. Then they were trapped in an akward silence. Gar nervously shuffled his foot. Raven was just staring at the floor. She wasn't at all concoius about telling people she was going blind but,then when she told people they'd act all weird about. They'd start treating her like some charity, and wouldn't let her do anything without help or not do anything at all. Raven rarely dated but when she did and boys did that it was a huge turn off.

"What brings you to Paris?" Gar asked out of the blue. Raven looked at him for a moment.

"I go to school here at a University." she said. Just then the luggage started coming out." Which was a big relief for Gar. He couldn't stand to feel more akward around this girl.

"Excuse me." he said quickly oving away from her. Gar pushed in front of a crowd of people and searched for his bag among the eerirly identical luggage. Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting he spotted it. He hoisted the heavy bag of the belt and rolled it back to the spot where Raven last was. To his surprise she was still there.

"Well, I think my job is done." she said turning to leave. Gar felt this painful naggy in the back of his mind. It was ringing in his ears _Wait Don't Go!Don't Go! stop Her! _Gar had two decisions to make right now, he could let this young women he met fifteen minutes go, never to see each other again, leaving Gar to wonder what could've been everyday for the rest of his life. Or he could do something a little more spontaneous.

"Hey." Gar said before he could stop himself. Raven stopped in her tracks. " Uh, do you like coffee?" Raven gave him a strange look.

"Do I like... coffee?" she repeated

Gar nervously shook his head. "Yeah, look I owe you, maybe I could buy you a coffee... or something." Gar felt his cheeks starting to burn as his voice trailed off.

"How about you give me a ride to my apartment it should be like a block away from your fancy hotel." she said. This time Gar grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her into to the front of the airport where people got dropped off. He tried to hail a cab. After about eight cabs swooshed by, Raven took it into her own hands. She raised her arm and did this ear shattering whistle. Suddenly a cab came to a screeching halt. The cab was different than American cabs, it was shabby but an electric blue color. Gar and Raven got in.

"où à monsieur?" said the cab driver

"à l'hôtel Del Rosa dans la rue de canneberge s'il vous plaît." Raven replied

"oui oui madame." he said then drove out of the airport. The drive was silent. Raven stared out the window, Gar stratched his eye. How to break the ice?

"Oh," Gar said suddenly "you never told me how you got that girl to get me directions to the hotel." Gar said. At first Raven looked as if she didn't know what he was talking about, then she made her mouth in the shape of an O.

"I told her your daughter was pregnant and due any day now and that she was marrying a circus performer and that was the reason you were so tense. She felt so bad about your 'dead beat son-in-law' she had to do it." Then Gar burst out laughing. Raven just shook her head. The rest of the car ride was all conversation.

Then the cab pulled in front of a very fancy looking hotel." nous sommes ici monsieur." said the cab driver. Gar looked around. For some way to stall, so he could get one last glimpse of her eyes. He noticed a coffee shop on the corner of the hotel. "Um, look I know we just met and all, and hope I'm not sounding to forward but, I was hoping maybe we..could meet, as friends. Your the first person I've met in Paris and I don't speak French, so maybe you could teach me." Gar said in a rush.

Raven looked at him incredously "OK, what now?" Gar just stared at her. "I'll see you around."she said shaking her head. She leaned in to pull the cab door close, but Gar grabbed the edge of the door before it shut. Raven bit her lip. "I'm probably going to regret this later but... do you want my number?"

* * *

Gar layed on his back in his extremley large luxurious hotel suit. The room was one of the presidential suits, It had a mini bar and fridge, a large jacuzzi, a plasma screen with the latest video game sytems, even a dining room but, then only thing on his mind was the beautiful girl he met at the airport today. Although he'd only known her for an hour and a half he felt like he knew everything about her. 

Her name was Raven Roth. She was a nineteen year old sophmore student at the UNIVERSITÉ PANTHÉON-SORBONNE in Paris. Her mother died about two years ago in a car accident, and her father was some ultra rich buisness enterpenuer that abanodoned her before she was born. She moved to Paris after her mother died. She had a tattoo of the man on the moon with four stars around it on her right inner part of her ankle. She found out she had vision impairment when she was fifteen, and it got worse over the years.

Gar rolled on his side the chocolate under his pillow cracked on the weight of his head, but Gar didn't care he couldn't wait to see Raven again. Hear her voice, smell her hair. That was it he couldn't take it anymore. She might think he was a desperate stalker having just seen her two hours ago. And for two hours all he thought about was her. OK he wouldn't talk to her just get a glimpse of her. Gar hopped out of bed and pulled the curtains. He remembered what Raven said about not being able to see in the dark, he would rape this oppurtunity to his advantage.

Gar ducked out of his room, and flew out the doors. The sun was just setting and would be dark anytime soon, and he could see her face again. But how would he find her? he also remembered when Raven said she lived about a block away. Gar ran down the street going right. He didn't know where he was going, but he was getting there fast. There was a man selling flowers. Gar stopped and pulled out a pink carnation He reached in his wallet and handed the man some Euros not even sure how much he gave him and bolted. Behind him he could hear the man yelling "merci pour votre étranger de sorte de patronage!" So Gar assumed he gave him a lot. Gar started pacing until he turned the corner.

To his dismay the whole street was allined with rows of neat apartments and condominiums. He ran up to each mail box and read off the names. None of them were Raven's. Finally Gar found one that read '**R.Roth**'. His heart leaped into his ear. Gar pulled open the door and practically fell up the stairs trying to get to room twenty three, trying to get to Raven's. Then he finally arrived. he stood in front of her door sweating, and panting. Gar stared at the door as if it were his life source. Then he froze. What should he do know? Should he knocked on her door wait until she opens it then kiss her clear on the mouth? And risk her thinking he was crazy and force a restrainig order on him? No, he couldn't do that.

Gar was now acting on impulse. He pressed the door bell. Slowly reaching for it, cherishing every last moment. After a moment of nothing he rang it again. Then he heard her voice coming from a speaker box next to her door. Why hadn't he seen that before.

"qui est cela ?" her voice said. Gar said nothing. This was now starting to seem like a bad idea. " qui est là ? Bonjour ? Qui est cela ?"

Gar then opened his mouth and recited something he heard ealier on t.v but spoke in a deep falsetto. He cleared his voice and said "J'ai un paquet pour vous." his accent was terrible. There was a click and then the door opened. There stood Raven. She was wearing a black tack suit and no shoes. Her hair was in a loose clip. How cute she looked. Raven reached her hand out.

Gar took a step back, and bade himself not to breath. "Sont vous toujours là?" she said finally. Gar slowly bent down and put the flower down near her feet. Raven stepped forward, and her toe brushed the flower. She stopped then clutched onto the door frame to help lower herself down. She felt around a little until she found the source. She picked up the flower. Raven stood back up she brought the flower to her face before going back inside leaving Gar grinning outside like an idiot, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

The next morning Gar woke up feeling the happiest he's felt in a long time, although he felt slightly stalkerish and foolish for hunting Raven down last night but at least she didn't know it was him. He showered and changed his clothes and stepped out of his hotel room. To his surprise there were two extrmeley large men in suits standing in his way. 

"Excuse me." Gar said. The men turned towards him.

"Are you Garfield Logan?" one man said. Gar nodded. "I'm Chuck and this is Ben." he said nodding towards the other man. "We were assigned by the U.S government to keep you safe at all times." he said looking around for assasins.

"I really don't think-" Gar started

"It's very neccesary." Ben interuptted. Gar rolled his eyes and walked over to the elevator. Gar walked out the hotel avoiding the attention his body guards were attracting. He quickly whisked down to the coffee shop trying to look like he wasn't with the secret service. The coffee shop was small like a French StarBucks. Gar ordered a plain coffe, but the suits had to check it for poison. Gar wouldn't normally been irritated but he just thought of Raven.

The girl sitting at a tabled reading a book, a few feet away kind of resembeled her. Duh of course it was her. There she sat reading some sort of book in French. There was a steamy cup of black coffee in front of her. Gar started tp walk towards her. He was half way there when, he turned around and ran out the store, body guards close by. I quess be romantic towards your secret admirer was easier when she didn't know it was you.

* * *

That's it for now. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
